This invention relates to the production of carbon black from oil streams contaminated with carbonaceous solids.
Certain hydrocarbon oils which would otherwise be suitable for feedstocks for carbon black production contain significant amounts of carbonaceous solid particles. Carbon black made from such oil tends to have undesirable "grit" which has an adverse effect on the properties of rubber made from such carbon black.